Melted Ice
by Moonlight Swishers
Summary: Weiss has desires. Desires that started with a certain blonde-haired beauty. Now her desires are starting to branch out, and she explores the wonders of acting out her desires. Futa!Weiss x Harem. Formerly a one-shot.
1. Yangin' and Bangin'

Weiss let free a sex-filled moan from her mouth as she felt the warmth of a hot sensation engulf her core. Unfortunately, after this moan, Weiss's eyes opened and she leaned up in her bed. She covered her face in her hands as she realized it was a dream.

_That was the third one this week..._

Weiss had been having wet dreams the entire week. Wet dreams involving a certain fair-haired beauty. The blonde beauty Yang that had been the object of her arousal for quite some time. Weiss didn't know when these feelings started to arise, but she knows that they are strong.

Weiss also didn't know if she was in love or just pure lust, but she knew for sure that she needed a release some time soon.

It was the weekend. An early morning Saturday, to be exact. Weiss grabbed her scroll from the nightstand and checked the time. It was 10:00 am. She looked around the room and noticed that the other three members of Team RWBY were gone.

Ruby and Blake had both gone out to do their own things. Ruby had a weapon lovers convention she wanted to go to, and Blake had said she would be out and about in Downtown Vale, so they would be gone for most of the day. Yang, on the other hand, went to hang out with some of her other friends, but Weiss didn't know if she would be out as long was Ruby and Blake.

Weiss looked down at the sheets and her eyes widened slightly as she stared at the tent that her crotch was making in the sheets. "Ugh...morning wood again..."

Weiss pulled back the sheets and pulled up her silver silk nightgown to reveal her hardened 7 inch member. It was long and smooth, pulsing and twitching slowly with arousal. The red tip of Weiss's cock was glistening slightly with a small dollop of pre-cum.

Weiss figured that since the others weren't here, she was free to rid herself of this early morning annoyance.

"Better get rid of this..."

With that, Weiss gently grasped the head of her warm cock and started to stroke it slowly. Weiss let out a slight gasp as she continued to stroke at a slow pace to start off. Soon, Weiss picked up the pace and started to stroke faster, biting her lip gently as she started to really get into it.

As Weiss was enjoying herself, she started to think of Yang. Everything about Yang turned her on. Yang's full, juicy lips. Her well endowed ample chest. Her curvy hips, thick thighs, and long, slender legs. She imagined Yang was right in front of her, watching her pleasure herself.

_Mmm...that's right, Weiss. Stroke that dick...cum for me..._

The thought of Yang speaking those words to her in that enticing voice of hers, increased Weiss's pleasure tenfold. Soon, she was stroking as fast as she could, moaning loudly.

"A-ah! Yang!" And with that, Weiss released her warm, sticky seed that shot into the air and landed on her crotch. Weiss soon fell back on her bed and panted heavily. Trying to catch her breath. "Oh, god..."

After she laid back to catch her breath for a bit, Weiss decided that she would start her day instead of laying around. She soon got up from bed and went to her closet to grab a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She had been wearing panties before, but they weren't enough to contain the beast of an appendage.

She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Little did Weiss know that a certain blonde-haired stud was watching the entire time from behind the front door, which she creaked open very quietly to watch Weiss in the act of masturbating.

"Mmm...so big...I could have some fun with this later..." Yang said as she licked her lips and closed the door and walked off.

Weiss had now come back from a long day. She had been training for the most part but spent a bit of time studying as well. She closed the door behind her and hung her sword, Myternaster on a weapon rack on the wall, and kicked off her high boots before sighing in relief. She looked around the room to notice that Ruby and Blake were still indeed gone, but Yang was lying on her bed in her sleeping clothes with her eyes closed. She was snoring lightly.

"She's asleep..." Weiss said to no one in particular as she walked over to the closet to pick out her usual sleeping nightgown and stripped out of her normal attire to put her nightgown on.

After she put her nightgown on, she plopped herself down on the bed and rested her head on her pillow, crossed her hands over her small, but perky chest and stared up at the ceiling. Lots of thoughts were running through her mind as she lay there for a while to relax.

Soon enough, she found herself staring over at Yang as she slept. Weiss couldn't help but stare intensely at Yang's body. Her lips, her ample chest, her legs. Everything about her voluptuous body was absolutely perfect to Weiss.

She tried to get her mind off her for a bit, but every time she did try, she just ended up thinking about her again and staring at her as she slept. Yang laid there with a peaceful look on her face, her mouth making a 'o' shape and her chest rising slowly with each breath. Her tank top was riding up on her, showing a bit of her toned midsection. Her sweatpants were a bit low down on hr body, showing just a slight bit of her yellow panties.

Weiss was completely immersed in the beauty of the girl a bed across from her.

_I can't take it anymore! I need her now!_

Weiss, not being to hold in her desires any longer, quickly stood up from her bed and walked over to Yang's bed and stood there, watching her as she slept. Weiss slowly reached her hand out and placed her hand over Yang's ample chest, massaging it gently. Yang shivered a bit, but stayed in her slumber.

_I have to be careful not to wake her..._

Weiss slowly kneaded Yang's breasts with both of her hands, gently taking each nipple in between her thumbs and index fingers, rubbing them gently and squeezing them slightly.

Weiss than pulled up Yang's tank top and slowly brought it up over her head and off her, leaving Yang in her naked upper body in all it's glory. For some reason, Yang had no bra on. Weiss pulled up her nightgown and pulled down her boxers before freeing her now semi-hardened cock. She grasped her cock and rubbed the tip of it against Yang's now hardened nipples.

Weiss couldn't take it anymore and slowly climbed on top of Yang. Weiss stared down at Yang's mouth and bit her own lip eagerly. She wanted nothing more than to shove her hard cock into Yang's wonderful looking mouth, but she was already treading on thin ice by doing what she's already done and she didn't want to take the risk of waking Yang up by filling her mouth with her warm seed.

Weiss slid her cock in between Yang's ample chest before starting to slowly thrust in between them. She moaned as she let the feeling of pure bliss from having the wonderful feeling of Yang's soft mounds enveloping her member overtake her senses.

Soon, Weiss started to lose control of herself and started to speed up her thrusts, moaning as quietly as she possibly could. Weiss wanted to slide herself out from Yang's tits and cum somewhere else, but Weiss couldn't bring herself to pull away from Yang's delicious mounds. Soon, Weiss hit her limit.

"A-ah! Cumming!" She managed to get out before releasing her warm seed. But she released it on the one place she didn't want to. Yang's face. Weiss's eyes widened and she covered her cheeks as a slight gasp emanated from her mouth.

"Oh no..." Weiss whispered to no one as she quickly scrambled to try and get off Yang to grab something to clean Yang's face. But before she could manage to do so, she felt a strong, from hand grab her wrist to keep her in her current position. Weiss's eyes widened more than before and she let out a louder gasp as she turned to look at the one who grabbed her.

Looking up at her was a cum-covered Yang, who was licking up some of Weiss's cum off her mouth and cheeks with her tongue. Yang smirked playfully at Weiss.

"Mmm...you taste good. So, did you have fun, Weiss?"

Weiss was baffled. "But, how did you...?"

"I was awake the whole time, pretending to be asleep. I was about to come in earlier today, but then I saw you masturbating, so I'd thought I'd leave you to it and come back later. I heard you call my name, so I know you wanted me badly. So I'd thought I'd fake being asleep and see if you have your way."

Weiss, realizing what she had done, started to tear up a bit. "Y-Yang...I took advantage of you...I'm so, so sorry..."

Yang slowly leaned up and brushed her hand against Weiss's cheek, wiping her tears away. "Don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry..." Weiss sniffled a bit.

"I don't blame you. You were holding a lot of tension inside, so you felt the need to release it. Besides, I actually enjoyed it..."

Weiss was astonished at this as she stared down into Yang's soulful violet eyes. "You did?"

"Yeah..." Yang said as she stared back into Weiss's beautiful blue eyes. Yang freed her grip of Weiss's wrist and took a hold of Weiss's cock, stroking it gently. Weiss moaned softly.

"Mmm...you're pretty big...I'd say you've earned it for suppressing your desires for so long...so how about it?" Weiss looked at Yang, surprise apparent on her face.

"Wait...you're...?"

"Yes...I'm asking you to have sex with me..." Yang said as she smiled genuinely.

"I...yes, I will!"

Yang chuckled. "Eager, aren't we? Lay back on the bed." Weiss, ready to get it on, eagerly obeyed Yang's command and laid back on the bed. Yang got up and kneeled down on the bed, stroking Weiss's cock some more.

Yang then leaned her in and flicked the head of Weiss's member with her tongue, which caused Weiss to shiver slightly.

"Mmm...time to get a proper taste..." With that, Yang quickly engulfed Weiss's cock into her hot mouth, earning a loud, sex-filled moan from Weiss. Weiss couldn't believe it. She was actually inside Yang's mouth.

Yang slowly bobbed her head up and down slowly, making sure to pleasure Weiss just as much as she felt pleasure from doing this. While continuing to suck, she stared up at Weiss, looking directly into her eyes, a lustful look in's Yang's eyes.

Weiss was panting heavily, her tongue hanging from her mouth slightly as she reached her hand out to caress Yang's long, beautiful hair and stroke her cheek gently. This made Yang blush redder than the highlights in her younger sister's hair.

Yang started to speed up the motions and started sucking at a speedy pace. Weiss threw her head back in complete pleasure.

"A-ah...Yang...I'm s-so close.."

Yang took note of this and sucked as fast as she could before deepthroating Weiss's cock all the way down to its base, making it disappear completely inside her mouth.

This sent Weiss over the edge, and soon she was yelling out to the heavens. "Cumming!" And so, Weiss did cum. She came hard inside Yang's mouth, filling it to the brim with her hot seed. She bucked her hips slightly as she kept cumming.

Yang moaned as the salty, but yet sweet tasting thick liquid overflowed into her mouth and down her throat. There was so much that Weiss's cum started to flood out from the sides of her mouth even though her mouth was currently occupied by 7 inches of hard Schnee cock.

Weiss was starting to calm down from her moment of pure ecstasy as she looked down to see Yang sucking up every bit of cum she could before slowly prying her mouth off of Weiss's member with a loud 'pop!' sound.

She swallowed all of the leftovers of Weiss's thick seed down and opened her mouth wide to show Weiss her mouth. She then gripped Weiss's dick and smacked it a few times across her wet tongue before closing her mouth and grinning at the highly satisfied look on Weiss's face.

"Did you like that?" Yang asked the obvious, resulting in a simple nod from Weiss.

"You were amazing..."Weiss said quietly.

"Were?" Yang titled her head slightly, than started to slip off her sweatpants and yellow panties. "We're just getting started, princess."

Weiss blushed heavily as Yang undressed herself, marveling in the masterpiece that is Yang's luscious body. Weiss did the same and took off her nightgown. Soon, the two girls were both naked. Yang leaned in and kissed Weiss's lips softly, shoving her tongue inside her mouth. Weiss eagerly responded by wrapping her arm around Yang's waist and pulling her closer, fighting for dominance as she swirled her tongue around Yang's.

Soon, Yang pulled back to catch her breath. She was blushing madly. "Wow, Weiss...didn't know you could be so dominant..."

Weiss flashed a playful smirk of her own at Yang. Yang chuckled. She then gripped Weiss's cock and stroked it gently before lifting herself up and hovering her dripping wet snatch just over Weiss's twitching cock.

"Ready for a taste of Heaven?" Yang grinned. Weiss eagerly nodded. "Y-yes! Hurry..."

Yang then quickly lowered herself on Weiss's cock, moaning as it penetrated her most sacred area. Yang moaned out loudly as she adjusted to the size of Weiss's dick.

Weiss, moaned out loudly as she felt the tightness of Yang's hole engulfing her cock. Yang arched her back as she enjoyed the amazing feeling of Weiss's cock drilling her.

Yang threw her head back in pleasure as she ran her hand through Weiss's hair. Weiss soon took the initiative and started to thrust upwards into her even more.

"Oh, Weiss, I'm gonna cum soon..." Yang said in between moans. "M-me too!"

Weiss moaned out and suddenly pushed Yang down on the bed and started thrusting into Yang in the missionary position. She moaned as she stared down at Yang, panting heavily. Yang stared back, wrapping her arms around Weiss's neck and her legs around Weiss's waist.

"I-I'm cumming!" Both Yang and Weiss yelled out as they came hard, reaching a utopia of pure serenity. Yang released her sticky fluid onto Weiss's cock, and Weiss dumped her huge load of hot seed inside Yang's tight hole.

Weiss fell over on the bed on panted heavily.

"That was great, Weiss." Yang said as she laid there on the bed, stroking Weiss's hair.

Weiss enjoyed Yang's pussy greatly...but sill, she craved more. So she made her desires known. She grabbed Yang and flipped her over on her stomach and spread her legs.

Yang, surprised at Weiss's assertiveness, grinned and let her have her way. She didn't mind bottoming for Weiss at all. She was the one with the cock, after all.

Weiss leaned her hands in and grabbed Yang's ass, kneading her ass cheeks gently before sliding her still hardened cock in between her cheeks. She thrusted in between Yang's hot cheeks for a bit. Yang bit her lip gently. Weiss, having had enough, decide to go all the way and quickly thrust the entire girth of her cock inside Yang's tight ass. Yang's mouth made a perfect 'o' shape and her eyes widened slightly as she felt Weiss penetrate her second hole. Yang moaned cutely as she gripped the bed sheets.

Weiss reached her arm forward and pressed Yang's face into a nearby pillow, grinning at the position she's in. She'd never thought she'd have Yang Xiao Long of all people submitting to her, so it felt good in more ways than one.

And so Weiss, thrusted, grabbing a hold of Yang's ass and smacking it slightly as she continued to thrust, moaning loudly in the process. She lowed the sound of Yang's muffled moans into the pillow.

Yang continued to let out prolonged breaths and hot moans as she tightened her ass around Weiss's cock, clenching it in a tight vice that sent Weiss over the edge.

Weiss got into a push-up position. She placed her hands on the sides of the bed and placed her legs and feet together. She started to thrust as fast as she possibly could. Both Yang and Weiss rode this amazing feeling out until they both came again, moaning out loudly at the same time before Weiss collapsed on top of Yang, all tuckered out.

After the both of them got off their sexual high, Weiss slowly slid out of Yang and fell over to the side of the bed. Weiss was laying her head on Yang's chest while Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist and holding her close.

"Yang...I really needed this..." Weiss whispered as she let sleep overtake her.

"Me too, Weiss...me too." Yang soon followed suit and fell asleep.

Little did the two girls know that the other two members of Team RWBY were watching through the small opening in the quietly opened door.

Ruby was blushing hard. "Wow, I never knew Weiss had a cock...Who knew she could be so dominant?"

Blake licked her lips hungrily. "I want her next..."

**A/N: Well, that was a thing. I've seen so many futa!Blake and futa!Yang fics, so I thought it would be nice to switch things up a bit. I'm a sucker for fics with a dominant Weiss. Plus, I've never seen Freezerburn futa before, so I felt it needed to be done. This is actually not only my first time writing futa, but my first time writing a lemon in general. I've read my fair share of lemons, so for my first, I think I did rather well. Let me know if you enjoyed, and I'll see you later.**

**Peace!**


	2. Cat got your cock?

**A/N: You guys wanted a monochrome sequel. Ask and you shall receive.**

Weiss stared in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her long, white hair. After finishing brushing, she placed the brush down on the counter top, picked up her scrunchy, and tied her hair into its usual style of a side ponytail.

After she finished her hair, she nodded to herself and flashed a toothy grin at her reflection. Weiss had waken up in a good mood this morning after just having the best night of her life yesterday. She was glad she decided to let loose for once, considering how uptight she was most of the time.

Weiss and Yang had a good talk before they went to sleep the other day and decided that they would keep their little fling a secret for now. Plus as far as she knew, the other girls didn't know that she had a cock and she didn't know how they would react.

Both of them also came to the agreement that they would be friends with benefits. Yang, being a thrill seeker and all, still wanted to explore more. Weiss could understand that. She thought that might be in love with Yang, but she didn't want to say that just yet. She is only 17 and her hormones are still raging, so she didn't want to commit to the L word just yet.

She stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the room. It was Saturday morning so she expected everyone else to sleep in. Ruby was asleep up in her bunk. Blake was nowhere to be seen as her bed was already made up.

_She must have gone to the library or something. _Weiss thought.

Weiss needed to catch up some studying herself, so she decided she would head over to the library herself to get a head start on that. But before she walked out the door, she looked over at Yang's bed.

Yang was still asleep, sprawled out in an awkward position on the bed, with her mouth open and snoring slightly. Weiss took a look at Yang's mouth and blushed slightly before walking up to the edge of her bed before pulling up her skirt and pulling her cock out though the front of her boxers.

_Now this is what you call starting your day off with a Yang..._

Blake sat in the very back of the academy's library, a book in her hand. She was reading silently to herself. It was early in the morning, so the library wasn't packed, but there were a few other students as well as the librarian.

However, Blake was not reading a normal book. She was reading her favorite smut novel, Ninjas of Love. She blushed slightly as she got to the point in the book where the male protagonist was having rough, passionate sex with his love interest. Blake started to feel herself getting a bit hot to the point where she had to rub her legs together to keep from stripping down and playing with herself right then and there.

She started to think back to yesterday when she saw Weiss having sex with Yang. She had never seen Weiss so dominant before. She assumed Weiss would be the submissive type, so seeing her this way made Blake want to be at the bottom with Weiss on top. On top of that, Weiss had a cock. One of the biggest she had ever seen.

She turned to the next page in her book and continued to read. She went to the scene where the main protagonist was pressing his love interest against the wall, penetrating her from behind. She was moaning loudly as her inner walls were being wrecked by his massive erection.

Blake imagined what it would be like to be in the girl's position, with Weiss pressing her against the wall pounding her relentlessly. Blake, being a Faunus, was currently going a overwhelming heat cycle. She needed to mate with someone as soon as possible and Weiss was looking like the perfect candidate so far. Soon Blake decided that she couldn't take it anymore.

She was going to go back to the team's dorm room and pounce Weiss to the ground and fuck her right there, but as she thought of doing that, her object of lust walked right through the library door.

Weiss looked around the library before looking to the very back and noticed Blake sitting in the very back. She smiled and before walking over to the table and greeting her.

"Hello, Blake." Weiss said as she sat down across the table from Blake, making sure to keep her voice down as to not disturb the other people in the library Blake, still in her heat, blushed slightly and replied with a nod and a hello.

"Getting some studying done as well, hm?" Weiss asked as she pulled a book from a nearby shelf and opened it.

"Mhm..." Blake muttered in a quiet voice as she covered her lower face with her book to conceal her blush. She made sure to cover her face with the back cover of the book facing Weiss to make sure Weiss didn't see the name of the book she was reading.

Weiss noticed that Blake was a bit more quiet than usual. She was also fidgeting ever so slightly and Weiss could see a few drops of sweat coating her forehead.

Weiss leaned closer and placed the back of her hand on Blake's forehead. Blake blushed heavily and stared at Weiss from behind her book.

"Are you alright Blake? Your face looks a bit red, and you're sweating a bit. Do you want go to the nurse's office?" Weiss asked, generally concerned for her teammate's health. Blake quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm fine...let's just get to studying alright?" Blake said in order to get Weiss's attention

off of her. Weiss simply nodded in response. Weiss couldn't help but notice that Blake looked extremely adorable today...

"The Battle of Fort Oum was the deciding factor in the Remnant War when Miles Luna delivered the final blow to the corrupt general, Kerry Shawcross, ending his plans to gain control of all of Remnant." Weiss spoke as she read from one of Beacon's history books.

Blake was trying her absolute hardest to pay attention, but she couldn't help but stare at Weiss out of the corner of eye as Weiss continued to read from the book out loud. Soon, Blake's eyes wondered to Weiss's crotch. She eyed it while making sure Weiss wasn't looking.

"Blake, are you alright?" Weiss asked as she noticed Blake was nodding even after Weiss had stopped talking. This quickly shook Blake out of her lewd thoughts as she looked up at Weiss and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Blake quickly nodded. Weiss then continued reading from the book.

Soon, Blake could not take it anymore. She needed to release and she was no needy, she didn't care if it happened right in the middle of the library. Blake then slid her arm under the table and slowly inched her hand towards Weiss's thigh before placing her hand on it and rubbing up it, taking her skirt up with her.

Weiss jolted slightly at the sudden feeling of a hand on her thigh and yelled. "B-Blake?" After that, she was immediately shushed by the school librarian. Weiss than lowered her voice. "Blake, what are you doing?"

"I...need this...so badly right now..." Blake muttered in a hushed tone as she stared at Weiss with a pleading look, her face redder than a cherry. "I need your cock..."

At that moment, Weiss realized why Blake had been acting the way she was earlier. She was in heat.

"H-how did you..."

"I saw you having sex with Yang...I peeked through the door...Please Weiss, let me have this..."

Weiss stared into Blake's hypnotizing amber eyes and noticed how beautiful Blake looked right then and there. Weiss suddenly got an urge to lay Blake on the table and fuck her until she passed out, but she knew that this wasn't the right place for it.

"Not here, Blake..." Weiss whispered. Blake shook her head and fished Weiss's now hardened erection through the opening in her boxers and stroked it gently. Weiss bit her lip in order to keep from moaning.

"I need it now..." With that, Blake grabbed Weiss's hand and pulled her up from her seat and walked with Weiss in tow to the very back to the left section of tall bookcases, where no one else could see them. She pushed Weiss into the bookcase.

Blake then pulled up Weiss's skirt and continued her stroking of Weiss's cock. Weiss moaned slightly, enjoying the smooth feeling of Blake's hand.

Blake looked to her side and noticed a book cart. She pulled the book cart to the side and kneeled down so that if one looked down the section that Blake and Weiss were in, they wouldn't be able to see Blake hiding down behind it.

Blake continued to fondle Weiss's cock. Weiss stared down at her with lustful eyes, which Blake stared back up at her with her own lustful look. Blake grinned playfully.

"What's the matter Weiss, cat got your tongue? Or should I say, cat got your cock?" With that, Blake suddenly engulfed Weiss's raging boner into her mouth, instantly deepthroating.

Weiss's eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream as her knees buckled slightly. She had to hold on the ledges of the bookcase behind her to keep her balance. "O-oh, fuck..." Weiss gasped quietly as her cock pulsed inside Blake's warm mouth.

Blake soon started to bob her head up and down on Weiss's member, enjoying the taste of it. She stared up at Weiss's face while blowing her off, and Weiss's face was bright red with a look of absolute bliss on it.

Weiss was now in the mood and wanted to feel Blake's mouth even more, so she reached out and grabbed Blake's cat ears through her bow and used them as leverage to thrust her cock slowly into Blake's mouth. Blake moaned, her moans vibrating on Weiss's erection as Weiss pressed further and further into her mouth.

Soon, Weiss started to speed up her movements, thrusting her cock into Blake's mouth at a speedy pace, making Blake gag quite a bit. She didn't mind, however. She liked it rough.

"Mmm..." Weiss moaned as she fucked Blake's mouth. She was in love with the pleasure her cock was receiving.

_S-she's better than Yang at this!_

Weiss couldn't last any longer. She had been at this for almost 10 minutes. She moaned as quietly as she could before she released a wave of her hot, sticky load into Blake's mouth. Blake moaned as she happily took Weiss's load and sucked up every last drop down her gullet. She then pulled her mouth off of Weiss's cock with a pop and showed Weiss her mouth, sticking her tongue out.

Weiss gripped her cock and slapped it against Blake's wet tongue. "Oh, wow..."

"Ready for round 2?" Blake said as she stroked Weiss's member slowly. Weiss grinned, nodding. She laid down on the floor and stroked her erection before propping it upright. "Time to go for a ride, Blake."

"Gladly..." Blake said quietly as she pulled her black lace panties to the side and pulled up her skirt. She then spread her lower lips with her fingers and slowly lowered herself on Weiss's cock, biting her lip to keep quiet. It was getting very hard to with how good Weiss felt inside of her right now.

Blake bounced up and down on Weiss's dick, staring down at Weiss. Weiss looked into her eyes, thrusting upwards to match Blake's movements. She tried to keep her thrusts as quiet as possible to not alert anyone.

"A-ah!" Blake accidentally let out a moan. Weiss quickly shushed her with her finger. Blake nodded in response. "S-sorry..."

Weiss and Blake were on cloud nine at this moment, in a moment of complete euphoria. Weiss quickly turned Blake over on her back. Weiss was sick of being on bottom. Weiss was now on top of Blake, holding her legs up with her hands. Blake was looking up at Weiss with a flushed face, her tongue hanging from the corner of her mouth.

Weiss leaned down and kissed Blake's collarbone, biting it gently before going up to kiss and bite her neck, leaving her mark there. Blake arched her back.

Weiss then leaned in to kiss Blake's lips, swirling her tongue around hers. Weiss moaned slightly into Blake's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance.

"A-ah...I'm g-gonna cum.." Weiss whispered, breathing heavily. Blake panted heavily. "M-me too..."

Blake's tight walls started to squeezed down on Weiss's cock, and that sent Weiss over the edge. Weiss moaned as quietly as she could, dumping her load inside Blake's wet snatch. Blake, in return, squirted her sticky fluid on Weiss's dick.

Weiss slowly slid herself out of Blake's entrance as she panted heavily. "Mmm..."

"Weiss, that was amazing..." Blake said as she smiled at Weiss.

"Well, it's about to get even more amazing, Blake..."

"What do you mean...ah!" Blake bit her lip as Weiss slid her cock into Blake's tight ass. "It's even tighter than your pussy..." Weiss whispered in awe as Blake's warm back hole tightened around her.

"W-Weiss...oh my god..." Blake arched her back as her other hole was wrecked by Weiss's hard member. A few minutes of hard, intense thrusting later, Weiss came again, filling Blake's hot hole to the brim with her warm cum.

Weiss, now tuckered out, fell to the side and laid next to Blake, staring up at the ceiling. Blake leaned in and laid her head on Weiss's chest. Weiss wrapped her arm around Blake.

After they laid there for a while, Weiss spoke up quietly. "We should get up before someone decides to come back here."

"Indeed." Blake said as she and Weiss both got up to their feet.

Weiss and Blake walked inside the dorm room, where they saw Ruby and Yang playing some game on Ruby's laptop. Ruby noticed that they had come back and smiled, greeting them.

"Hey guys! How was your studying?" Ruby asked.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other for a split second and turned back to Ruby. "It was...enlightening." Weiss spoke. Ruby smiled before turning back to her laptop.

Yang looked over at Weiss and mouthed the words, "You guys fucked, didn't you?'

Weiss and Blake both blushed at Yang's question, and the look on their faces gave Yang the answer she wanted.

All four girls sat in chairs at the desk, Weiss and Blake watching as Ruby played some game named Elsword on the laptop and was losing badly in a pvp match, while Yang was laughing at Ruby's struggle, to which Ruby pouted cutely in response.

Weiss stared at Ruby for a second, taking in the sight of the amazingly cute girl in front of her. She grinned slightly.

_Well, I know who I want next..._

**A/N: Hope that was to your liking. It's fun getting to experiment with writing lemon, and I think I'm doing pretty good so far. Let me know what you think and I'll see you in the next one. **

**Peace!**

'


	3. Rosemary Dreams

Weiss laid back in her soft, warm bed as she held her scroll up to her ear and listened to the voice on the other side. She was grinning, using her other hand to twirl a strand of her icy white hair, which Weiss had down today.

Weiss's outfit consisted of something she didn't normally wear. She had on a white v-neck t-shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans and white sneakers. Hanging around Yang had suddenly rubbed off on Weiss to the point where she started dressing how she would. She enjoyed the outfit, though. It was a nice change of pace, and best of all, she had a zipper. Being a girl with a cock and all, it was easier to let it free when she needed too.

Weiss continued speaking on the phone. It was Yang who she was speaking to. Yang was out doing some shopping. She had seen outfits in the local clothing store that would fit her and Weiss. Weiss decided to stay back and catch up on some studying, but had long since finished that.

Ruby was hanging out over at JNPR's dorm. So the only one left in the dorm was Weiss...and a certain black-haired faunus who was kneeling down giving Weiss a quality blowjob.

"Yeah, Yang. I think that would look great on you." Weiss grinned to herself as she looked down at Blake bobbing her head up and down on her hard cock. Weiss reached out and held Blake's head down on her cock for a bit before Blake came up to catch her breath.

"I'll let you get back to shopping. See you when you get back." Weiss said as she hung up her scroll and placed it down on the bedside table. Blake looked over at Weiss, crossing her arms and giving her an accusing look.

"You know, you're way too rough when it comes to oral sex." Weiss simply grinned and patted Blake on the cheek. "Sorry, but I can't help it if it feels so good. You're a natural." Blake blushed upon hearing this and looked away. "Yeah, yeah..."

Weiss got up from the bed and zipped her jeans up, sitting on the edge of her bed. "So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Weiss asked Blake.

I'm gonna be out with Sun most of the day, so you have the place to yourself until Ruby comes back."

_Ruby..._

"I see. Have fun, kitten." Weiss giggled as she waved to Blake who waved back before walking out of the door and lcosing it behind her.

Weiss grinned to herself and stood up from her bed. "Time to have some more fun..."

Weiss had become more relaxed and laid-back than she had ever been in her entire life. She was still stern and serious when she needed to be, but having some of the greatest sex in your life with two hot girls that happen to be on the same team as you would be bound to change anyone's attitude.

Weiss was now outside walking around the premises of Beacon, taking in the sights and appreciating the sight of the blue sky. It was a beautiful day out today.

_This is a good change of pace from what I usually do..._

Weiss stopped and sat down on a bench and placed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. She knew that Ruby would be passing this bench on her way back to the dorm, so she decided to wait for her.

A few minutes later and...

"Weiss!" Weiss heard her name being called by none other than the leader of her team. Weiss opened her eyes and looked over to the side to see Ruby walking and smiling at her. That adorable goofy smile. Those cute lips...Weiss wondered what it would be like have those lips around her cock. To thrust Ruby's throat until she...

Weiss waved a small wave at Ruby. "Hey." Weiss responded as she looked back up at the sky. Ruby took this time to take in Weiss's look and new outfit. Ruby bit her lip gently as she looked Weiss's body up and down. She enjoyed the showing of her small cleavage through the v-neck, the way her legs looked in the skinny jeans she wore and last, but not least, how amazingly beautiful she looked with her hair down.

Ruby blushed a bit before speaking up. "That's a new look for you..." Weiss looked over at Ruby and grinned. "You like? It's pretty tomboyish, I know, but I like it. Blame your sister."

"I see...you look good...really good..." Ruby whispered the last part to herself. Whether Weiss listened in enough to actually hear her or not, Ruby didn't know. Ruby sat down next to Weiss and looked down at her feet, bringing her hands together and fiddling her index fingers together. Ruby then looked over to Weiss's crotch, sneaking glances every now and then. Ever since she saw Weiss giving Yang the fucking of a lifetime, she had wondered what it would be like to feel that long rod inside her...

"Ruby, you okay?" Weiss looked over at the girl next to her. Weiss knew what Ruby was thinking and feeling. Ruby wanted her and Weiss knew it. Weiss just wanted to tease Ruby a little bit. Weiss placed a hand over Ruby's forehead "Your face is heating up...feeling sick?"

This caused Ruby to blush even more. "N-no...Ruby couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Weiss and she would have her. Ruby reached to where Weiss's hand was and intertwined it with hers. "Ruby?"

"W-Weiss..." Ruby leaned in and captured Weiss's lips in a quick kiss. Weiss's eyes widened slightly, but on the inside, she was ecstatic. Ruby broke the kiss and looked at Weiss, her face redder than the highlights in her hair.

"I need you..." Weiss responded to this by simply smiling and saying, "Well, you can have me..."

"Can...can I see it?" Ruby asked as she eyed Weiss's crotch eagerly. Weiss wondered how Ruby knew about what she's packing, but in an instant, it came became very clear.

"You were watching with Blake, weren't you?" Weiss asked, despite already being sure of the answer.

"Y-yeah..." Ruby responded. Weiss took a hold of Ruby's hand and stood up, pulling Ruby up with her.

"Weiss...there's a restroom stall over there. Let's go there..." Weiss raised an eyebrow before chuckling a bit. "Eager, aren't we?"

Weiss and Ruby sat in a stall furthest away from the door in a bathroom located in Beacon's training center. Weiss was sitting down on the toilet, her cock out through the hole in her jeans. Ruby was on her knees staring at Weiss's cock, her face blushing. Ruby reached out and grabbed it, stroking it gently, eliciting a small moan from Weiss.

Ruby started to speed up with her movements before leaning to flick the tip with her tongue. She licked the tip back and forth before slapping the head of Weiss's cock against her tongue. Ruby then took the entirety of Weiss's cock into her mouth and began to suck on it gently. Weiss threw her head back in complete pleasure. "Mmm..."

Ruby stared up into Weiss's eyes as she continued to suck, enjoying the taste of Weiss's warm member. She swirled her tongue around it multiple times before starting to deepthroat Weiss's rod. This threw Weiss over the edge. Soon, Weiss reached forward and grabbed Ruby's head, starting to thrust into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

Ruby coughed a gagged a bit, but was actually enjoying Weiss being so straightforward. There was something about a dominant Weiss that just gets her going.

"Ruby...c-cumming..." As soon as those words left's Weiss's mouth, her cock filled Ruby's mouth to the brim with hot white cum. Soon, the flow stopped, and Weiss finished, laying back on the seat to regather herself.

Ruby opened her mouth wide to show Weiss the cum she left behind in her mouth before swallowing every drop until there wasn't a visible trace of cum left.

"Mmm...salty, but kinda sweet too..." Ruby said as she licked her lips clean. "Sorry if I went a little overboard with the thrusting..." Weiss said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Ruby simply shook her head and smiled. "It's alright...I liked it, actually..."

"Good to hear...but..." Weiss paused. Ruby tilted her head slightly. "But what..?"

"I need more...but not here. Back at the dorm...you're mine." Weiss said as she leaned in close to Ruby's face, touching foreheads with hers. Ruby stared back into Weiss's lust-filled eyes and gulped slightly. Despite this, she couldn't help but feel excited.

Weiss opened the door with one hand and closed it with her foot. Good thing Yang and Blake weren't there. Weiss was carrying Ruby bridal style back in to the dorm. Ruby blushed all the way there and wondered how Weiss got strong enough to carry her.

_Must've been training with Yang..._

Weiss set Ruby down on her feet and took a good look at her. Ruby was blushing madly, fidgeting a bit and nervously playing with her fingers. Feeling a bit of concern, Weiss asked her, "You okay, Ruby?"

"Y-yeah...it's just...this'll be my first time, so I'm ready, but at the same time I might not be, and I don't know how it'll feel and-"

"Shh..." Weiss quieted Ruby by pressing her index finger to Ruby's lips. "You talk too much...now, all I want to hear is you moaning and saying my name..." Weiss grinned.

"Weiss..." Ruby was astonished at how gentle Weiss was being. Weiss than quickly leaned in and kissed Ruby's lips before pushing her down on the bed, and nipping at her neck. Ruby arched her back and bit her lip.

Weiss slowly pulled down Ruby's tights, her boots, and her skirt and panties, leaving Ruby in her bra. Ruby took the initiative and took that off herself.

Weiss pulled off her clothes, leaving herself naked, and stroked her cock slowly before pressing the tip against Ruby's slit.

"This'll hurt a bit, but it'll pass..." With that, Weiss slowly eased her cock inside of Ruby's tight opening, breaking her hymen. Ruby yelped out in pain as a few tears escaped her eyes...

"It hurts..." Ruby managed to get out as she bit her lip. Weiss leaned down and kissed Ruby's cheek, kissing the tears away. She started to thrust slowly, biting her lip as she enjoyed in the feeling of Ruby's snatch.

Soon enough, the pain Ruby felt subsided. Pain turned into immense pleasure, and moans of pain turned into moans of ecstasy.

"W-Weiss...faster..." Ruby managed to get out. Weiss obeyed and started to speed up her thrusting, now going in at a moderate pace. Both girls were enjoying the hell out of this right now. Weiss started to thrust roughly into Ruby, jackhammering her tight hole. Ruby's moans grew louder than they ever did before. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's neck and her legs around Weiss's waist. Both girls stared passionately into each other's eyes as their lust for each other grew and grew with each second that passed.

Weiss reached down and licked and nipped on Ruby's ear as she continued to thrust and that sent Ruby over the edge as she clenched the inner walls of her hole down on Weiss's cock, which made Weiss bite her lip and moan loudly as her cock twitched madly inside Ruby.

"S-so tight..." Weiss managed to get out as she fucked Ruby even harder and harder. Soon, Weiss decided tgo go on a rampage and started thrusting inside Ruby as fast as she possibly could, which made Ruby moan louder than she ever had before. Weiss than suddenly slowed down and continued the slow pace.

Soon, Weiss and Ruby were fucking in all different types of positions. Missionary, doggystyle, cowgirl, you name it.

After 10 good minutes of raw fucking, Weiss was starting to feel her second orgasm of the day coming on. Ruby was close to achieving hers as well.

"Weiss...I-I'm so close..."

"Ruby...me too...:I...hnggh!" At that moment, both girls let out their loudest moans, both cumming simultaneously. Weiss released her hot, thick fluids inside Ruby's pussy, which mixed with the juices that flowed from Ruby's insides.

Both girls laid there, catching their breath from the best sex both of them had ever had. Weiss looked down at Ruby, who stared back. Ruby had the cutest look Weiss had ever seen. Ruby was panting heavily with her tongue hanging out on the side of her mouth, with a blush covering her cheeks. It was also equally as hot as it was cute.

"Ruby...I need more..." Weiss said as she slowly slid out of Ruby's pussy and prodded her cock up against Ruby's lower hole. Ruby gulped a bit, but nodded, giving Weiss the permission to penetrate her secondary hole. And with that, Weiss did, sliding the entirety of her member into Ruby's ass. Ruby's eyes widened as she bit her lip and threw her head back, mouthing a silent scream as she felt Weiss's long rod enter her ass.

Weiss started to rock back and forth, thrusting speedily into Ruby's butt, reaching her arms out to grab Ruby's petite, perky breasts and fondle them. She then placed Ruby's nipples in between her thumbs and index fingers, rubbing them gently. Ruby's nipples hardened as she laid there, arching her back, feeling so much pleasure right then and there.

"Ruby...I-I'm gonna cum again...cumming!" Weiss managed to get out before cumming for the third time today, filling Ruby's tight ass with her warm, sticky seed. Ruby yelled out, moaning like mad. All tuckered out, Weiss collapsed on top of Ruby before flipping over to lay beside Ruby. Ruby leaned over and snuggled her head into Weiss's chest. Weiss wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist.

"T-that was amazing..." Ruby whispered as she panted slightly. "Yeah, it was..." Weiss replied. Both girls then closed their eyes and let sleep overtake them.

Little did they know that Blake and Weiss were watching through the door that they opened slightly enough to see what was going on inside. Yang crossed her arms, while Blake was blushing a bit.

"Weiss fucking my sister like that...Not sure how I feel about this..." Yang said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"You're just jealous that she's not fucking you right now..." Blake chuckled. Yang blushed. "Shut up..."

Weiss was sitting at the desk with her headphones in, listening to The Weeknd on her scroll. Even Yang's music tastes started to rub off on her. Suddenly, Ruby came up and hugged her from behind.

"Weiss, I'm going with Blake and Yang to Downtown Vale. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, but go on ahead without me. I got some stuff to do.. I'll meet you guys there." Weiss replied as she took out her headphones..

"Okay. See you then." Ruby kissed Weiss's cheek as she let go of Weiss and skipped out of the room. Weiss smiled as she watched Ruby walked off. "That dolt..."

Even though Weiss wasn't committed relationship wise to Ruby, the thought of being with Ruby sounded nice to her. But whether that was to come or not, Weiss didn't know and didn't care yet. Keeping everything strictly physical sounded like the best option to her right now.

Weiss got up from her seat and walked out, closing the door behind her, headed to the Beacon library.

After Weiss as finished with her business in the library, she headed outside the school and started walking in the direction that would lead her to Downtown Vale. As she was walking, she noticed Pyrrha, member of Team JNPR walking past her, headed back to the school. Pyrrha noticed Weiss walking and smiled and waved at her.

"Hello, Weiss." Pyrrha said as she continued walking. "Hello, Pyrrha." Weiss replied as she continued on her way as well. On her way Weiss turned her head to get a good look at Pyrrha's body before turning her attention back to where she was headed. Weiss grinned to herself.

**A/N: And there it is, ladies and gents. Sorry this one took so long. I actually had this finished a couple of days ago, but couldn't find time to post it. However, I'm on break fro the rest of the year, so expect updates to come out a lot quicker. Also, if you don't read the latest chapter of my Elsword x RWBY crossover fic, A Tracer's Arrival, I explained about my old laptop breaking down and having to wait a month before getting a new one. **

**Yeah, Weiss is definitely OOC in this, but in this fic, she's dominant, so I guess it's alright. It's more about the smut in this one anyway. Now you've got a pretty good idea of who'll be next on Weiss's radar. Stay tuned for that.**

**See ya in the next chapter. Peace!**


End file.
